madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
G03LM
The G03LM Mk1 '''units are a special enemy, unique to Madness: Project Nexus. They are completely armored, and nearly immune to bullets. They are about the size of MAG Hank. They often carry heavy weaponry, including sub machine guns and giant sledgehammers. In Story Mode they make their first appearence in area 1-F, the Stronghold. In Arena Combat Mode, the first G03LM units make their apprearance in Wave 12. The name, G03LM, is similar to the word 'Golem', refering to the G03LM's size. In order to kill the G03LM units, the player must first use melee attacks in order to knock off their helmet (most preffered way of doing so is getting up close and personal, then punching the helmet), revealing a hideous, monster-like face (see Gallery below). However, when doing this, the player is exposed to a melee attack, which will cause the player to fall over and drop any weapons they are carrying. However, this can be avoided by dashing and hitting the G03LM with a melee attack, which in turn will make the G03LM stumble for a few seconds. After the helmet is knocked off successfully, the G03LMs can then be killed by shooting them at their exposed head. However, it is an effective way to get rid of the weapons in their hands by shooting them with an M-203. This does not damage them, but it is still an effective way to save yourself a lot of health and trouble. G03LM Mk2 '''The G03LM Mk2 units first appeared in the 1-G Stage of Madness: Project Nexus. They also appear in waves 37+ of Arena Combat Mode. They wear the same armor as the original G03LMs, but is coloured black with a red trim. These G03LMs are much harder to kill than their counterparts, and are equipped with any weapon as a primary weapon (the one in story mode uses a giant battle axe) and miniguns as a secondary weapon. Their helmets are much more sturdy and secure than the original G03LMs, and take much longer to knock off. They can be killed the same way as regular G03LMs, however. (Knocking the helmet off via melee attacks, then killing them, usually with a long-ranged weapon due to the fact they have giant battle axes.) Zombie G03LM Zombie G03LMs have appeared in the Zombie Arena Mode of Madness: Project Nexus. They first begin to appear after Wave 9. Although similar to the original G03LM, the zombie variant is quite different. These G03LMs will even sometimes spawn with their helmets missing. Aside from warped armor, zombie G03LMs often do not carry weapons, also unlike the original. And when they do, they don't use them; just like regular zombies. Although when attacked directly by a zombie G03LM, the G03LM will not drain the player's TAC-Bar, but instead will physically attack the player, causing them to fall over and drop any carried weapons, similar to the way regular G03LMs attack with melee, but causing no harm to the player's TAC-Bar or health. Zombie G03LMs are killed in the same way. There is currently no Mk2 variant of the zombie G03LM. Gallery Guy.png|An unmasked G03LM. GOL3M Armor.JPG|A player in Arena Combat, wearing full G03LM Scrap Armor ZG.png|An unmasked zombie GO3LM Trivia *As of the 1.6 update, G03LM scrap armor can be bought in the store, the best equipment for headgear (on par with the Cadet Helm and Robo Helmet) , face gear(on par with Robo Mask), and body armor (on par with the Metal Suit and Robo Suit). *The G03LM scrap body armor is made up visually of a light armored vest underneath two pieces of G03LM metal strapped ontop. Since the light armored vest has an armor of 3, this would mean that the metal pieces themselves have an armor of at least 7.5, considering the total armor given is 10.5. *G03LM Mk2s are the only unit to carry a minigun aside from the Auditor in MC8. *As of 1.7, along with the release of Zombie Arena Mode, G03LM Zombies have appeared. *The Warning sign doesn't do as much damage as it should to a G03LM. It usually takes 20-25 hits with it to knock off the helmet of a G03LM. This might have been a little easter egg by Krinkels, stating that Tricky would be no match for a G03LM, even with his insane abilities. *It was thought that G03LMs would have been the MAG agent for M:PN, that is, until the final boss turned out to be MAG Agent: N. *G03LM Mk2's take around 40 hits with a melee weapon just to knock it's helmet off, so if you go up against one, it's recommended you have a durable melee weapon on hand, and a gun to finish the G03LM off after you knock off it's helmet. *G03LMs doesn't have a cross on the face, in this case, the have simple horizontal line (sometimes with a bandage). This line is in a wrinkled style, making it look more deform. *They are the second non-zombie characters that have a notable mouth (but very gross, with yellow teeth). The first was Jesus. *When G03LMs are zombies, their pink slashes (including lipless mouth) become red, and the mouth doesn't change to jaws hanging out like other zombies. Appearances *Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Characters